Its Only Just A Year
by FemaleBossJordan
Summary: Jack and Kim were inseparable, well that was until Jack went to afghanistan with his dad a year ago, but now on Kim's birthday a year later will she get her wish? for jack to be with her?...Read and find out One-Shot :)


**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO constructive criticism welcome ;)**

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :)**

**this is a one-shot only :)**

* * *

A Year Back (kim's P.O,V)

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you." He mumbled into my hair. I kissed his cheek and hugged him even tighter. "I'll miss you too. A lot." He gave me a weak smile. "When I come back. I have to tell you a secret."

"Why can't you tell me now?" He shaked his head 'no.' He let go, and kissed my forehead. "I Love You Kim." He whispered. I watched as he disappeared into the airport gateway through my watery eyes.

_Watching my best friend leave broke my heart. The main reason being that I was in love with him. Just the thought of him falling for another girl while he was there made my heart shatter._ _He was moving to Iraq to be closer to his Dad. _

_He's in the military, and he's going to a camp where children of the Military can spend time with their parents. But, it wasn't well developed. They didn't want the technonology to disturb the Military equipment. So, I wouldn't be able to talk to him for a whole year. _

_I hated myself for not telling him how I felt before he left. I was scared of rejection. And why ruin a perfect friendship?_

* * *

Present (A Year Later)

I wiped away the tears that were caused from the memory.

It was my Birthday _also _the day Jack left. It was Friday, so I slowly got dressed, and did my morning routine.

I walked downstairs and walked to the kitchen where I smelt Pancakes.

I saw a stack of Pancakes with a candle. I giggled and kissed my mom on the cheek. "Thanks mom."

"You're Welcome Hun. And Happy Birthday." She smiled. I sat down and began eating occasionally throwing pieces for my dog. I ate around four when I was full. My older brother saw and grabbed the rest. "Thanks Sis."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag kissing my mom on the cheek. My dad had already left for work. I walked outside and saw Grace walking over to me. "Hey Girl." "Hey." She smiled and hugged my tightly. "Happy Birthday Sweetie."

"Thanks." She linked arms with me, and we walked to school talking about normal _"Teen Girl Stuff."_ I got a few more hugs and "Happy Birthday wishes" from my close friends.

The day went by in a blur, mostly because I kept thinking of Jack. The final bell rang knocking me out of my deep thought. I slowly got up and gather my things. I waited for Grace and we both walked to our lockers.

"Are you okay Kim? You seem kinda depressed." "Yeah, just tired is all." "Well drink a Monster of something. We're throwing a party, and it's too late to cancel. Me and your parents already have everything set up." I sighed.

"I'm not really in the mood grace." "Please, you're just sad because of Jack. Come on Hun perk up. I promise you it's a night you won't forget. Plus it's your Sweet 16." She was more so pleading. I sighed again.

"Alright." She squealed. "Yay! I'll help you pick out your outfit. Let's see the party starts at 6." She pulled me out of the school and into her car. Grace seemed more excited than I did. And she was right. I could never really be happy without Jack.

She dragged me up the steps as I thanked her mother for saying "Happy Birthday." She pushed me onto the bed and raided her closet. "Here." She threw a bunch of stuff at me and said

"change into that, and then come back out so I can do your make-up and hair" while smiling like an idiot. I grabbed the stuff and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Couple Hours Later

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. Grace stood behind me and fixed my hair. "You look stunning Kim." I smiled at her through the mirror. "As do you." I hugged her and thanked her once again.

"The party's gonna start soon. We should leave now." "Okay." I took one last glance at myself before running after Grace.

"Bye Mrs. Renolds" I yelled out the door. "Bye Hun." We got into Grace's car and drove off. I turned on the radio and we listen to it along the way. I was nervous. I hate parties; I was more of a person that kept to herself. I

fiddled with my thumbs trying my best to act calm. Grace parked in the lot of a medium sized hall. I got out and followed close behind her. She opened many doors before I saw the one where the party was being held.

I took a deep breath and walked through, Grace now following me.

The music stopped and all eyes were on me. I gave a shy smile. "Everyone Welcome The Princess." The DJ spoke into the microphone.

They all clapped and cheered before they continued on what they were doing. I let out a breath. I looked around. Grace and my parents did a great job. I saw a stack of presents on a table making me smile on the inside. I was lightly pushed.

"Go! Have fun Girly." I gave her a crooked smile and slowly walked over to the punch table.

Pink was never my colour, but I made an exception this night. I sighed. 'If only Jack was here.'

My back was faced to the table when a beautiful Red Rose was presented in front of my face.

I hesitantly grabbed it and turned around. And there before my eyes was Jack. He was looking down at me with his famous smile.

My eyes became watery and I hugged him. He hugged just a tight, and like he always does; buried his face in my hair. He always loved how it smelt. "You're back."

"I told you I would be."

"Yeah, but never when." "I wanted it to be a surprise. And since it was your birthday..."

"I missed you." "I did to." He kissed me head and pulled away. "Let's dance?" I nodded.

Just then, the song change. A slow song came on, causing me to blush. I looked up at him. He smiled at me and took one of my hands and place it in his. The other on my waist.

"You know every day I thought of you. And only you."

"Same here." His face got serious and his voice was low. "I told you I had a secret..."

"And I would tell you when I came back..." I shook my head up and down. "Please tell me." He glance at my lips and licked his. He stopped dancing and I did to. Slowly he leaned in and kissed me. I stood there, and eventually kissed back.

Slowly, but moved in sync. Everything I ever wanted. Cheesy but true; Fireworks, Sparks etc.

"I love you." He mumbled against my lips. He pulled away only a little so he could look in my eyes. I looked in his, but was silent.

"Say something please." He whispered looking deep into my eyes as if searching for something.

"I... I love you too." A smile made its way across both of our lips. He cupped my face and looked at me intently. "Then be mine."

"Yes." I heard as the crowd errupted in cheers. Mostly from Grace. I laughed a little and then kissed Jack again.


End file.
